


To be human

by OrigamiRiver



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study?, M/M, Nonbeta, Sirius Conclusion chapter SPOILERS, WilSiri if you squint, drabble based on the route.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRiver/pseuds/OrigamiRiver
Summary: Pushing away people was easy, but denying how he really felt? Not so much.In which Wilardo makes his decision.
Relationships: Wilardo Adler/Sirius Gibson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	To be human

**Author's Note:**

> hee hoo, some drabble thing from my twitter

The sound of crashing, furniture breaking, shouting furthermore violence, all were nothing to him. He should've been so desensitized... but for some reason instead of walking by another tragedy about to occur, and the deaths of strangers he barely knew-

his heart compelled him to listen to those words and exchanges of combat between Sirius and Ashe.

There was Sirius fighting for his life, to protect Claire.

There was Sirius questioning Ashe, and if he was in the right mind.

There was Sirius simply wanting to live and escape like any other regular human being exploited in such damning conditions like this.

It all, in turn, causes Wilardo to think back to yesterday, where those particular words were parted to him,

_**'Are you really fine with all of this'** _

Needless to say, it had left Wilardo in a state of confusion and hesitation.

And after so many hours of pondering, and justifications of what is wrong and what is right,

What his **_heart_** truly thought... Wilardo had wanted to say,

_**"No. I truly don't want to hurt anyone."** _

And yet he finds himself dumbfounded at the duo's struggle, trickles of compassion and understanding slowly crept up into his mind for Sirius and Claire's disposition.

Sirius was fighting for their lives, their fates. To go against the odds of life that was so unfair and uncertain. Sure enough, It reminded Wilardo of his own story. 

It reminded Wilardo's own struggle against the odds of his own immortal disposition, his struggle against the odds that were clearly never in his favor. 

And then, he was reminded of why Gramps had helped that poor baker girl so many years ago. 

...

That was when it became not okay to stand by and pretend not to see. He barges into the room, his gun aimed and firing two rounds into Ashe's body, thus saving Sirius and Claire from a bloody fate of death just in time.

But it doesn't end there, so when Ashe stands right back his own arm fires again, without hesitation.

_**Stay down, Ashe.** _

"Sirius! Hurry and get Claire out of here!" And the following events were the ones that sealed the deal. Seeing those two getting out, just somehow made him feel relieved. 

Right then and there had Ashe's words that poked him open. He went on about throwing away ambitions and wishes, and the necessity of becoming a demon to grant those ambitions. 

_" I simply chose what's easier for me. "_

Because caving in and murdering.. it means that he would be throwing away his heart... losing his humanity... And becoming an immortal beast that Wilardo has feared, rejected and denied.

_I want to be Human until the very end_

This entire time, Wilardo had never wanted to hurt anyone. Even if he had been taken from himself, it doesn't give him the right to take from innocent others. Even if he was suffering for so long.

Even if he was desensitized, within his sealed heart stood compassion and lingering emotions. 

With all said and done, Wilardo leaves. He has chosen his side to protect Claire and Sirius and to escape this mansion.

Because it was /him/ who he sought _**him**_ out first. It was _**him**_ whose words pulled Wilardo back onto the side of humanity. 

And that's why Wilardo will protect the lavender, as Sirius once did with Wilardo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I truly believe Wilardo values his humanity quite a bit, considering his words to Ashe after the fight with Sirius. Even throughout Wilardo's route in the main game does he struggle with his own feelings and hesitation of having to kill Claire, feelings of discomfort, regret, guilt. 
> 
> He knows it is morally wrong to cave in, but it all comes to a point where it is either his will to die overcomes his emotions, or his emotions overcome his will to die. 
> 
> in this case, Sirius really made the tiebreaker with his earlier conversation with Wilardo prior fight. 
> 
> And because he values his humanity, what Sirius had did and shown him meant quite a bit to Wilardo. In fact it, in my opinion, placed him back on the right track- so hes actually quite thankful. 
> 
> Asides from my headcanon of Wilardo actually being a sentimental sap, I think this is all I wanted to put out there. 
> 
> Anyways, Stan Wilsiri.


End file.
